


The day you said goodnight

by ohkaye



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohkaye/pseuds/ohkaye
Summary: —in the midst of it all, jay knew he wouldn't leave his bestfriend behind. they promised eternity together, and they will fulfill that promise to each other.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon
Kudos: 22





	The day you said goodnight

_"Jay! Look I found a pebble!" Jungwon cheered as little Jay walked to him, very curious about the stone Jungwon found near the shore._

_"Won, let's get going..." Jay said, cold as always, but lowkey caring about Jungwon's well-being. The little boy was under the sun for a long time now and his complexion's turning a little brown than his normal tone._

_"But, the pebble Jay! Look, it's so shiny and cute! Can we keep it?" Jungwon asked enthusiastically._

_"Wow, that's really nice..." Jay commented as he take a look at the little pebble on Jungwon's hand._

_"Jay!" Jungwon cutely shouted to get the older's attention. "What?" To what the older replied._

_"Let's make a ring out of this pebble, please?" Jungwon asked as he shot his cute puppy eyes on the older. He knew it was his weakness._

_"How? We don't have any money..." Jay sighed, defeated._

_"I have my savings! Please, let's make this a ring? It looks so cute, I wanna keep it!" Jungwon still continued to ask._

_"Okay..." Jay sighed._

_"Let's go, Won. Mommy's shouting our names." Jay said as his little palm intertwined Jungwon's._

_They ran towards Jay's mother as they aided them and wiped their sweat off of their foreheads._

Jay and Jungwon smiled as they admire the scenery of the beach. They're at the same exact place ten years ago. It's like they're travelling through memory lane and all they can think about were happy memories of their childhood.

Jungwon was resting on Jay's shoulder as he was smiling to himself, feeling the coldness of the pendant of his necklace that is wrapped around his neck. 

"It's cute, Jungwon..." Jay said referring to the ring that Jungwon made as his necklace pendant.

"I know..." Jungwon smiled as he stay stilled on Jay's shoulders. Thinking about how the ring on both of their necklace was built.

_"Jay, don't you think our friendship will last forever?" Jungwon asked as they watch their rings get made by Jungwon's grandpa._

_Jay's brows furrowed, slightly pissed at the younger's answer. "Ofcourse, we will! How can you say that?" he asked, like his little heart got heart broken._

_"I was just asking..." the boy said. Their grandpa only laughed at them as he handed them their customized ring, with the pebble intact on the ring's middle._

_"This ring is a symbol of a promise, Wonie! We'll forever be friends, until we die!" Jay said, with so much power._

_Jungwon nodded as he pulled Jay and ran away with their newly made rings. They bought some lollipop on their way and proceeded to walk around their town's playground._

_As they were walking, Jungwon stopped. "What age do you think will you get married?" He asked, out of the blue._

_"What? I don't wanna get married yet..." As to Jay answered._

_"Me, I want to get married when I'm 25..." Jungwon pouted. Jay's brows furrowed again as he held Jungwon's free hand._

_"Then, I'll marry you when I'm 25!" Jay said without thinking that made Jungwon blush._

_"Promise?"_

_"If we don't have any special someone when we reach the age of 25, I will marry you, Wonie! Because I love you!" Little Jay said as he held Jungwon's cheeks._

_Jungwon's eyes were wide open as he look at Jay's eyes. He slowly smiled as he nodded. "Mhm! Let's do that, Jay!" He said as he reached for Jay's other hand and they walked around the park some more._

"I promised, right?" Jay asked.

"Hmm? Promise? What?"Jungwon asked while they were watching the waves hit the sand.

"I promised that I will marry you when we turn 25..." Jay said, trying to make Jungwon remember the promise they made years ago.

"Jay..." Jungwon smiled faintly.

"I know..." Jay chuckled without humor. "Jungwon, I still want to marry you... Until now, it's only you." 

"You don't have to stay with me, Jay..." Jungwon tried to persuade the older but he shook his head.

"I don't want to let you go, Jungwon..." Jay said, his voice shaking. Not long after that, his tears started flowing down his cheeks.

"I love you... Please, let me go already..." Jungwon said as he slowly drift away from Jay's touch. Jungwon vanished into thin air, making Jay cry even more.

He was devastated that the guy he promised forever with spent forever with someone else, he spent forever with Him.

And he's never coming back

**Author's Note:**

> —this is a work of fiction, everything stated in this story is from my imagination. i do not ship them romantically and let us not take ships too far!!  
> -enjoy reading my first ever ao3 story :))


End file.
